He's Not You ' Not So Lucky
by MaxRideRox
Summary: This is just Quinns thoughts as she sings Lucky with Sam... Now a series of one-shots based on the Quick relationship.
1. He's Not You'Not So Lucky

_**He's not you...**_

* * *

So, people of fanfiction. I just want to say sorry for not updating my other stories, I just have a lot going on and I've been hitting a block, but I'm gonna be posting soon! I'm posting this to tide people over :D Hope you like it. Review, please?

-Max

_

* * *

_

You got a nice white dress and a party on your confirmation  
You got a brand new soul  
Mmmm, And a cross of gold...(Only The Good Die Young)

* * *

_Quinn's thoughts during Lucky_

Sam Evans. He was sweet, a real charmer. Dyslexic. Tall, blond, strong, a football player too. She liked him. He liked her. It was that simple. But it wasn't simple at all. As soon as he started singing, she lanced up in surprise. That wasn't the voice she had been hoping to hear. The one she had been hoping to hear was more masculine, it was deeper than Sam's.

She was a good actress she supposed, smiling, playing along as he strummed the guitar and sang to her. She tried and tried to stop looking at him.

But she had to. It was Duet's in Glee and she had to pretend. She had to. She connected eyes with him, but she had to look away, walk away. Her smile fell a little and she felt ashamed. Why? She had no reason to be. She faced him again and felt like crying. He smile just wouldn't come back, not really, not genuinely. But she sang.

And it still felt wrong.

She was glad Puck wasn't there. She was glad he didn't see. She wanted him to speak to her properly so badly, but after Beth and his confession, they hadn't spoke much. And it hurt. It hurt her deep in her soul. It was a pain that only Puck could invoke. A pain so deep that he would be the only person to fix it, make the pain go away. Sam couldn't. He would never be able to. Only Puck would. It was ironic. The only person that could take her pain away was the person who had put it there in the first place. Her smile returned to her face as she remembered him singing 'Only The Good Die Young' partially to her and tears filled her eyes again.

She ignored the feeling of helplessness as Sam held her hands and kept his eyes on her. He liked her, she knew he did, but she didn't want him to. She wanted his hands gone, replaced by bigger, stronger, tanned hands. She almost hit herself. She was thinking about Puck again. Maybe that's why she was smiling so much, yet felt ready to cry at the same time. Her smile dropped completely when she faced the rest of the Glee Club and he couldn't see her. She saw the couples smiling and swaying as they sang and couldn't help but wish it was Puck again.

Why did she not love Sam the way she loved Puck? They weren't so different. They both played football, they both played the guitar, they both sang. But Puck was different. Puck was more masculine, he was taller. All in all, Sam was almost everything Puck wasn't. He was no Noah Puckerman. And she didn't like it.

Her eyes locked on the ground. She had to forget about Puck. She knew he wouldn't allow himself to love her for a long time. She glanced at Sam and knew Sam would love her, cherish her, worship her. He would love her as she loved Puck. She knew it in her heart and head.

Why then, did she pull her hand from his grasp and step away from him as soon as the song ended? She felt him trying to hold on. It wasn't that she didn't like the warmth or the grip. It was that she knew it was the wrong warmth, the wrong grip, the wrong size!

She asked herself what she was doing, unaware she was muttering out loud and pulled away. She glanced at Sam and saw the question in his eyes. His blue eyes. And she knew the answer to her own.

She didn't pull away because she didn't like him. She did, just not in the way he wanted her to.

She pulled away because he wasn't Puck.

* * *

So...was it good? Bad? I liked it...I twisted it to Quick cause I'm awesome like that :D And I'm working on a Beth story where she finds out she's pregnant right after meeting Quinn and Puck for the first time..it's been overdone buuuut...

-Max

xx


	2. As Badass As Ever

So, I've decided to make this a series of one shots, updated whenever I feel like it or I write a new one. This has been in my head for a while, so I hope you enjoy. Please give me feedback, guys? And I know the song Beth doesn't really make sense, but the just a few more hours does..kinda...sorry if i confused you :D

-Max

* * *

_So lately, been wondering _  
_Who will be there to take my place _  
_When I'm gone you'll need love _  
_To light the shadows on your face _  
_If a great wave shall fall and fall upon us all _  
_Then between the sand and stone _  
_Could you make it on your own _

_If I could, then I would _  
_I'll go wherever you will go _  
_Way up high or down low _  
_I'll go wherever you will go_

* * *

_Beth I hear you callin but I can't come home right now_  
_Me and the boys are playin and we just can't find the sound_

_Just a few more hours and I'll be right home to you_  
_I think I hear them callin_  
_Oh Beth what can I do_  
_Beth what can I do_

* * *

Noah Puckerman grinned as he stopped outside the doors of McKinley high school. It felt good to be back, out of juvie. He had hated it there. Only his mom had visited him regularly, but he was out now, he was free.

It was stupid, the reason he was in juvie in the first place. Stealing an ATM from a convenience store. He shook his head, and closed his eyes for a second. He knew he shouldn't have done it. He knew it was stupid. But he had been caught before he had even had the chance to use the god-damned thing. He hit the wall hard and sighed. He had taken the money for Quinn. He had wanted to buy he something, anything, just to try and break the ice, but he had no pool cleaning money left and he needed to do something to get his mind off it, so he decided to become drunk. A sure fire way to become an idiot. Then he got his moms car and stole the money, thinking he would only use some of it and put it back, everyone would understand.

No-one understood.

The guards mocked him, his mom scolded him, his sister was scared of him for a while, but she came around.

He sighed again and looked at the red doors. They were the only thing separating him from the school, the familiar hallways and the soothing sound of the glee club singing. He smiled and opened the door, burying his hands into the pockets of his Letterman jacket before walking through them, stopping for a minute as everyone ceased to talk. He waited for the whipsers to begin, the rumours he knew would be circulating by the time he got to the end of the hallway. He loved being badass. He smirked and swagged up the hall, keeping eyes contact with anyone who looked his way and tried to talk to him. He didn't want to talk to anyone.

Then he stopped in his tracks and the smug air around him vanished, and filled with anger. Red, pulsing steady anger. He felt it course through his veins as he watched the scene unfold in front of him.

Sam freaking Evans was standing with Quinn Fabray. His Quinn. His baby mama. And he was about to kiss her. Everything slowed as his lips neared hers. His huge, god-damned lady lips! He was going to kiss her! His eyes widened and his mouth set itself into a tight line. He knew he couldn't trust the kid. He had just thought that Sam Evans was gay, turns out he was wrong.

He felt the growl emanate from the back of his throat as he stode up to Sam and Quinn and tore Sam away from her with so much force he slammed into the lockers and everyone stopped whispering and talking. He felt the anger grow and he drew back his fist, bringing it forward to connect with Sam's huge mouth.

Then he stopped.

Because Quinn was right behind him. And he knew her. She wouldn't kiss someone unless she really liked them or she was dating them. So he let his fist drop. Then he removed his hand from Sam's neck. And he stepped back. Puck stopped.

He heard Quinn's gasp of shock and, momentarily, he felt proud of himself for his restraint, but it faded and the pulsing red mass came back as Quinn pushed past him and knelt next to Sam.

The bastard had fallen to the ground when he had let go of his neck. He scoffed. He was hardly holding his neck, not enough to cut off his air supply anyway. He stepped away from the two of them. She helped Sam up and then everyone was staring at him. Quinn was inching away from Sam, and he was standing without her help. He decided there and then that he wouldn't openly take Quinn away from Sam. But he would fight him for her. Because as much as he hated to admit it, juvie had taught him something.

It had taught him that you don't give up a love for someone as special and great and beautiful as Quinn Fabray. You just don't. What you do is you let the be happy and you love them.

Juvie had also turned him into a sap.

And as he turned to walk away, he knew would get Quinn in time, but he didn't want to push her, so he turned away.

But at the last moment, he whirled around and felt his fist connect with Sam's huge mouth. He grinned in satisfaction at his yelp of pain.

_Then _Noah Puckerman walked away with a smug grin on his face.

Everyone knew he was back. And as badass as ever.

* * *

What do you guys think? Review and give me feedback! Good or bad..:D

-Max

xx


	3. He Was Living On A Prayer

He watched as the girls walked out just as the music for their mash-up began. Nothing special. They wore the same thing, basically, black boots, black t-shirt, black leather pants.

Then Quinn walked out.

See, Noah Puckerman wasn't the one for sappy stuff. He says what he means, doesn't beat around the bush, is as blunt as possible, then leaves. He's never sappy. Never. But he swore hat when Quinn walked into that Music room, he couldn't breathe. She sucked the air from his lungs and made him feel light-headed.

A grin stayed plastered to his face from the moment she walked in. Anyone else would say it was because of the way those girls were gyrating around the poles, and yeah, maybe it was partly that too. But Quinn. Quinn was the biggest part of the reason.

It was only a few minutes in the performance and already he couldn't take it. And he knew why.

Quinn, Quinn, Quinn. She ran round his head in circles. So fast he felt he would explode if he didn't get his hands on her sweet body.

He smirked as thoughts of the night Beth was conceived floated around his head as he clapped along.

He had made her scream.

Something that big mouth Evans would never do. They wouldn't get that far. Hell, Sammy Boy'd be lucky if Quinn let him to second base.

The thought made his smirk widen to a grin and his clapping grew louder. He commented to Mike about how good they were. Meanwhile all he was thinking about was Quinn. Their first time. And how good a second time would be.

Now, don't get him wrong, Puck was good to Quinn. Hell, he had tried to steal money from a God damned ATM for her, but he was a dude, as he had told her many a time before, and he had needs.

Needs that couldn't be filled by a cougar or a random Cheerio or Santana.

Maybe he was living on a prayer, but he had needs that only Quinn could fill. And he knew she'd be happy to do it. Because Noah Puckerman wasn't a sap, but he didn't lie. He loved Quinn Fabray.

He had told her at the hospital and had tried to tell her after too. He loved her. He had loved Beth too, but she was gone and there was nothing he could do about that. But Quinn was right there. In front of him. Clad in leather pants, black stiletto boots and a leather jacket.

Maybe it was his new and improved mohawk talking, maybe not, all he knew was that he needed Quinn Fabray. And he needed her now.

And, he didn't want to lie, he knew she needed him too. Sam couldn't be doing much for her.

He was gentle. Kind.

She like rough and demanding.

Puck was rough and demanding. He was also gentle and kind. He was everything she wanted. So why did she push him away?

Because he loved her.

And she loved him.


End file.
